American Koo
American Koo After the communist Revolution in October 1917 in Russia, which took place because the people weren`t content with Tsar Nicholas II`s assuming dictatorial control over the army during the First World War (1914-18) with a German Empire that had tried to establish its coercive authority over the Balkans by picking a fight with Serbia after the Archduke Ferdinand of Austria had been murdered in Sarajevo by a Serb, who shot him, and his wife Sophie, with a pistol on June 28, 1914, while they were passing through a crowd. The Empire of Austro-Hungary blamed Serbia ''in absentia'' and the Germans suggested that the rest of the Serbs should make reparations, and prepared a list. When the Serbs found themselves unable to comply, the Austro-Hungarian Empire declared war on Serbia. The Germans implemented the `Schlieffen` plan, which had been prepared beforehand in the event of their Empire making war in the face of European belligerence. Once the Schlieffen plan, which was devised by German Field Marshal, Alfred Graf von Schlieffen, in 1905-6, was put into effect it couldn`t be reversed, so effectively the might of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and that of Germany, allied themselves against a single individual, that is, the Serbian killer, Gavrilo Princip, aged 19, who escaped the death penalty because of his youth, although he did die in prison on April 28, 1918, after the Russian Revolution, and before the allies` defeat of the Austro-Hungarian and German Empires was admitted by them on November 11, 1918. The British and the French allies, which included the US, after it declared war on Germany on April 6, 1917, defeated Germany and its allies, which included the Empire of the Moslem Ottoman Turks, who used the opportunity to pogrom Christians in the same way that the German National Socialist (Nazi) Party of Adolf Hitler, elected to dictatorship in 1933, would later pogrom 20 million Jews in concentration camps constructed throughout the Europe they`d occupied. After German submarines received permission to indiscriminately torpedo vessels that might conceivably be carrying supplies to a Britain they`d been ordered to starve, US intervention in 1917 decided the outcome of the war. It could`ve been different but the Russian Tsar, Nicholas II, had assumed control of the army after a series of setbacks, and the army finally revolted against being ordered by the Tsar, whose orders brought the Russia army disaster. In the Revolution of October, 1917, the communist manifesto was upheld by the party`s main ''politico'', Vladimir Lenin, and Leon Trotsky`s command of the new Red Army effectively gave Lenin dictatorship in Russia. The new regime`s political manifesto was based on the German economist Karl Marx`s book, ''Das Kapital'' (1867), which held that workers should `control the means of production` in a true democracy whereas, in Imperialist capitalism, workers were coerced to work as wage slaves by governments and monied aristocrats. Russia was the new hope for sanity in a world where a single individual could, effectively, be declared war upon by Empires, and engage the support of others. Communism was characterized by revisionism, which was the erasing of facts from history in order to appease the richer and more powerful. A similar process is to be found when a government is toppled by a military ''coup d`état''. Consequently, the signs of a ''coup'' are revisionism. In the United Kingdom, consisting of the place of the established government, London, England, which along with Scotland, Wales, and the North of the island of Ireland, together form the largest part of the islands of Britain, rumors of a ''coup'' in 1974 were rife. It was reported that Queen Elizabeth II`s mother, Elizabeth, the wife of her father, George VI, had refused to accept the allegiance of the army in support of a ''coup''. After a coal miners' strike, which effectively lost Prime Minister Edward Heath an election to renew his mandate to govern in February, 1974, because the country was made to accept the miners` demands for more money and better conditions, a ''coup'' was mooted. The army occupied London Heathrow Airport (LHR) ostensibly training for possible IRA terrorist action, but Baroness Falkender,1 a senior Wilson aide, asserted the operation was a practice-run for a military takeover as the government itself was not informed of such an exercise, which is evidence of a clever ''coup'' advertising it`d not occurred. The sudden appearance amongst the British royal family of an American girlfriend for Prince Andrew, Koo Stark, an American `porn star`, according to an avid mass media propaganda campaign over the softcore movie, ''Emily'' (1976), to keep the eyes of the public glued to the glamor of sex and position, made it starkly evident that it was an American ''coup'' that was underway. In 2013 the US made a movie, ''Rush'', starring Chris Hemsworth as James Hunt, an English motor racing driver with the British based car constructor, named for its New Zealand originator, McLaren, and Daniel Brühl as Niki Lauda, an Austrian motor racing driver with the Italian constructor, Ferrari, who contested the Formula 1 motor racing world championship in 1976, which Hunt won. The biographical movie centres upon the relationship between Suzy Miler, a topless model, and James Hunt, who she`s married: `The risk of death turns people on.`2 Chris Hemsworth in the role of Hunt discovers Suzy to be having a relationship with actor, Richard Burton, who she did divorce Hunt to marry in reality. Burton was an infamous member of the Garrick Club (founded 1831), at 15 Garrick Street, London, and which was known to contain members of what had been called, since the first founding of such a salon in 1871, The Hellfire Club, a generic term for a gentlemen`s club, where men met that had an unprincipled lack of regard for others. Actor Burton, the Empire of Rome`s military commander, Mark Anthony, alongside actress Elizabeth Taylor`s Cleopatra VII in the movie, ''Cleopatra'' (1963), had married the US` sex symbol, although their marriage was subsequently described as `a brawl`, which ended in divorce after the making of the film subsequent to ''Cleopatra'', ''The V.I.P.s'' (1963) about people passing through LHR airport, where signs of the supposed `74 ''coup'' had been relayed to Prime Minister Wilson by his aide, Falkender. Consequently, Suzy Hunt`s relations with Burton were fraught with danger. The scene omitted from the movie, ''Rush'', suggests the United States` Kathleen Dee-Anne Stark, that is, `Koo`, and the supposed lack of clarity about a supposed military coup in the UK in 1974 connected at the Garrick Club. The ''coup'' would then have been planned at least since 1963, when Burton and Taylor were divorced after filming completed on ''The V.I.P.s'' at London Heathrow, and where it seems the ''coup'' was being starkly prepared, that is, Koo, who had been mooted to marry Prince Andrew, after they began their relationship in 1982, and upon his return from The Falklands war ordered by Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher to retake the South American Falklands Islands invaded by Argentina. If a ''coup'' had occurred in the UK in 1974, the relationship between Koo and Andrew would have been symptomatic, that is, Thatcher`s response to Argentine dictator General Galtieri`s invasion of the Falkland islands, which was effectively a British protectorate after Empire, was too militaristic, and suggestive of a US `war gamer`, whose ambition it was to replace British aristocrats with Americans. When the major scene from Hunt and Lauda`s motor racing careers was omitted from the movie, ''Rush'', that is, the scene where Hunt was lauded for bravery after stopping his own car, when certain to win, to run over to Niki Lauda`s burning vehicle, where Hunt administered a fire extinguisher before pulling Niki out of his burning car, it suggested an Anglo-American revisionism to hide a joint ''coup'', represented in the media as Stark, Koo, and implemented by members of The Hellfire Club. Consequently, although communism was associated with revisionism, the Anglo-American ''nexus'' centring upon the Garrick Club suggests that American revisionism was equally stark. Known for lauding its heroes, the omission of such a heroic act by a British racing driver from a movie made by the US supposedly to celebrate Hunt`s life, while actually using it as a vehicle to condemn Suzy for adultery, is indicative of an appalling degree of self-centredness based on the principle of divorce. In simple terms, Koo was expected to be the new queen Elizabeth after Taylor, and Hunt`s demotion from hero to cuckold by the US movie industry in the 2013 movie, ''Rush'', was a sign of the petulance of the `war gamer`, who saw engagement and conventional marriage as euphemisms for military engagements and conventional warfare, and perhaps preceding tactical deployment of nuclear weapons, that is, the nuclear family of those involved in systematic marital campaigning for position amongst the bigger players. The problem is that actual war is a consequence of the sex game; as indicated by the German response to the murder of the Austrian Archduke Ferdinand and his wife, Sophie, by a Serb in the capital city of Bosnia, Sarajevo. Niki Lauda, himself an Austrian, was married in 1976 to a German, Marlene Knaus, a socialite whose appearances in up market fashion magazines contrasted with Suzy Hunt`s topless model career, and so provided the basis for `war gaming` between the American and European houses. The war gaming reaches its fruition in ''Rush'', where Hunt is portrayed as a cuckold obsessed with fame, sex and drugs after his narrow win over Niki, who is depicted as driving in the last race of the season in Japan, despite incurring third degree burns at Germany`s Nürburgring race circuit that kept him out of the world championship for six weeks. Hunt`s wife, Suzy, is portrayed as an adulteress, while revisionism has excised Hunt`s heroism in pulling Lauda from his burning car. Niki Lauda is presented as a better person, although he eventually divorced Marlene Knaus in 1991 because, as the actor in his role in the film, ''Rush'', Daniel Brühl indicates, it suits American `gay` Imperialism: ` God gave me an okay mind, but a really good ass, which can feel everything in a car.` Austrian Arnold Schwarzenegger, a body builder, who could hardly speak English, became a globally celebrated movie actor in films like ''The Terminator'' (1984) about a killing machine, Schwarzenegger, sent back from the future to change history by killing a future mother, that is, actress Linda Hamilton in the role of Sarah Conner, and the joke was that he found his lines difficult to learn even though the script called for him to speak only a very few sentences; for example, when he asks at a police station for Sarah Conner, because he`s `a friend`, and is told by the desk sergeant she`s making a statement, he turns on his heel speaking, with much imitated terseness by mimic entertainers, the brevity of the line; `I`ll be back.`3 Mooted as a future President of the United States, Arnold became governor of west coast state, California, and served two terms (2003-11) where Hollywood, in the city of Los Angeles, is the centre of the movie industry. Hollywood`s `gay` men preferred to fulfil Schwarzenegger`s ambition, so the former youngest winner (20) of the Mr Universe (1967) body building title made the movie, ''Hercules'' (1969), because gay men prefer men`s bodies, rather than that they talk. Austrian Niki Lauda`s story was preferred to Hunt`s, because his body was badly burned, and so he had to ask for it to be rebuilt along lines acceptable to gay men, like Arnold`s character in ''The Terminator'', whose rebuilt after suffering damage in his killing machine quest to kill Sarah Conner, a sexualite promotive of sex and reproduction. Similarly, James Hunt, depicted as an anti-hero bingeing on sex and drugs after achieving fame through his own independent control of his body`s reflexes, married topless model, Suzy MiIler, a sexualite promoting sex with women: `You don't want me back. You never wanted to be married in the first place.` Hunt won`t be back, unlike body builder, Schwarzenegger, whose gay task it is in ''The Terminator'' to kill women and so prevent the birth of the hero; so Hunt dies age 45 in 1993: because he wasn`t gay. In 2008, the rebuilt Lauda married Birgit Wetzinger who, when he experienced kidney failure, became his donor, and she subsequently gave birth to twins, Max and Mia, which is echoed in the title of a Schwarzenegger comedy film, ''Twins'' (1988), based on the Nazi theme of eugenics in which only the best genetic mix (Max + Mia = Mix) is approvable. In social terms, Brigit`s children were approved, because she knew how to play the gay Nazis` hero game of body building by donating a kidney to Niki. The Germans kidnapped Austria during the ''Anschluss'' annexation in March, 1938, before the Second World War (1939-45) to regain them international stature. Effectively, Germany`s body politic had sanctioned the illegal organ transplantation of the kidney that was Austria, and it went on to label the Jews `dwarves`, who were traditionally perceived as smaller, and so were children, or kids, to the Nazis, whose devised internment camps for WWII masqueraded as children`s `summer camps`, where upwards of 20 million Jews would be `concentrated` in order to process the kids` bile, as it were. In ''Twins'' the discrepancy between the diminutive stature of actor, Danny Devito, in the role of Vincent Benedict, a dwarfed `twin` of the giant Austrian Arnold in the role of Julius Benedict, who discovers the diminutive, and therefore childlike, Vincent in jail, is the basis for more gay Nazi humor: `... there was a mix-up at the hospital. And I got switched with another baby.`4 In gay terms, Devito`s another kidney, whose Jewish bile is being processed through the Germans` kidding about him looking like a kid, that is, Danny is Schwarzenegger, the Austrian`s, ''Anschluss'': `All the purity and strength went into Julius. All the crap that was left over went into what you see in the mirror every morning.`5 The `crap` is the small Jewish man, that is, a kid doomed to be placed in the front line during wartime, and who otherwise represents a future kidney donated: `I`m a side effect.`6 Birgit Wetzinger was a giant to the gay Nazi body builders in comparison with sexualites, James and Suzy, because she was Niki`s kidney donor from the war gamers` point of view in bearing Max and Mia, that is, possible future organ replacement doners. Consequently, an understanding of ''Twins'' reveals a metafiction, which is the hero `game` in which smaller men are killed by bigger cowards because, to gay men, genuine men are diminutive convicts, or rather cons, that is, concentration camp victims, from the perspective of the German ''übermensch'' with his gay body builder`s point of view. As kidneys deal with the bile of anger, Birgit and Lauda`s relationship represents the processing of the Jews from a Nazi filmmakers point of view, that is, kids are the kidneys of the future. James and Suzy are diminished by removing Hunt`s act of heroism from history, which was the result of his bile being processed. In gay terms, the kids of smaller people are the kidney organ transplant donors of the future, or they`re processed in war by `big gamers`, that is, they`re the bile of the Jews (bye, love the Jews). For Nazi gays, genuine men are angry Jewish bile, who should be more concentrated cons. Or ex-cons liberated for the pleasure of the eyes of gay men to choose from the `chosen people` of the ''Bible''; if they`re prepared to body build like Schwarzenegger. For Germans, the fiction was that the Jews were kids, that is, children, who were pretending to be men in their Nazi `death camps`, where upwards of 20 million were `chosen` to die, because from a Nazi perspective they weren`t body built gay icons, which was what the Nazi gays wanted children to be. 1 Wheeler, Brian, `Wilson `plot`: The Secret tapes`, BBC News, March 9, 2006. 2 Hemsworth, Chris as James Hunt, ''Rush'', Universal Pictures, 2013. 3 Shwarzenegger, Arnold, ''The ''''Terminator'', Orion Pictures, 1984.